On the run
by Stelena2018
Summary: This is an AU continuation of 3x06 after Stefan catches Elena when she falls off the bleachers. Rather than being shot by Alaric, no humanity Stefan kidnaps Elena and intends to have some fun of his own. He decides that a little vacation is in store and whisks Elena away to California. However, will this be the perfect opportunity for Elena to bring him back? STELENA ENDGAME.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note: Hi, this is my new story that I've been dying to write. Compared to my other story, More than friends, this one will be slightly more dramatic as it includes supernatural aspects such as vampire Stefan with human Elena. Basically, this story will be an AU continuation of the scene in 3x06, where no humanity Stefan catches Elena after she falls from the bleachers. However, rather than being shot with vervain darts by Alaric, Stefan kidnaps Elena and takes her on a trip far from Mystic Falls. Will Stefan continue his path of destruction and hurt Elena in the process? Or will Elena have the power to bring him back? Also, what part will Klaus play in all of this? Hope you enjoy!**

Night had fallen upon Mystic Falls and the dark sky perfectly suited the reality of the situation. Stefan was gone. Well, that's what Damon said but Elena didn't believe him. He was the merciless ripper, who killed for fun and attended to every sick wish Klaus had. However, Elena couldn't change the way she felt. She couldn't stop loving him. She couldn't stop looking at him like he was the boy she fell in love with over a year ago. Only Elena was capable of seeing right through his twisted demeanour and harsh words. It was hard for Elena. Even though Damon was somewhat helping to get Stefan back and she was thankful for that, she still had to question his motives. This whole time he had been using Stefan's absence to his advantage in order to get closer to her, which she hated because Damon should be more concerned about Stefan and because no matter what Damon says or does, she'll always love Stefan.

Currently leaning against a tree with a drink in her hand, Elena could feel an intense gaze boring into her and she knew it couldn't belong to anyone but Stefan. Her eyes glanced upwards and his emerald pools. Recently all he'd been was angry or rude towards her, but tonight he gave her a playful smirk, although she could still see the lack of emotion in his eyes. In order to pull his attention even more, Elena began tipping her red solo cup, so that she was downing her drink. When she finished, her eyes met Stefan's again, he nodded his head with a smile on his face as if to congratulate her. Elena knew her task was to get drunk and wander off, so that Stefan would follow her away from the crowds and they could vervain him.

Knocking back drink after drink, Elena decided that she was tipsy enough to be convincing but not drunk enough to forget the plan all together. The bleachers were her chosen location. She began stumbling away from the party and climbing the bleachers to lie down and get into place. Just as planned, Stefan had followed her and began just staring at her.

"I used to know every constellation. How did I forget them all?" Elena slurred as she realised the alcohol was starting to kick in.

"You're drunk. You need to go home." Stefan replied all of a sudden becoming the voice of reason.

"Fine. Let me find my car." Elena babbled whilst stumbling to her feet and grabbing the railings for support.

"You're joking, right?"

"Uh-oh it's the fun police. I thought that ripper Stefan was supposed to be the life of the party." Elena drunkenly teased trying to entice him.

"Alright I'm driving you home. Come on." Stefan responded, deflecting Elena's challenge.

He watched as Elena climbed over the railing just centimetres away from a dangerous drop.

"What are you five? Get down."

"Why? Are you afraid that I'm gonna…" Elena teased but was interrupted by her fake fall. "That was close. Klaus would not be happy with you."

"You're hilarious." Stefan replied with humour yet caution in his tone.

"Look Stefan, no hands." At this point, Elena was really upping the ante in order to provoke Stefan and it was working because he glared at her in response.

Seconds later was when everything changed. Taking the leap of faith, Elena let go and fell back with the faith Stefan would catch her. Of course, he did. In that moment, it was like time froze. They both stared into each other's whilst their lips were mere inches from touching.

"I knew you'd catch me." Elena whispered against his lips and gulped with nervousness

Even though being held by Stefan for the first time in just over a month felt sobering, Elena realised something was wrong. Despite limiting her alcohol intake, she felt herself fading fast. Each time she blinked, her vision was becoming more and more blurred. She cursed herself in her mind because she realised she must have been spiked. Internally, Elena reassured herself because Alaric would be there with the vervain darts. However, nothing was happening. Stefan wasn't being shot or falling to the ground. In fact, he had started walking away towards what must have been his car whilst Elena remained helpless in his arms. It's not that she was frozen with fear because she knew Stefan regardless of whether he had his humanity or not, would never do anything to intentionally hurt her. She simply just couldn't move.

Looking up at Stefan, Elena realised that whatever Stefan had in mind was not good. The last thing she saw were Stefan's mischievous eyes and wicked grin and then she passed out.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note: Just wanted to say thanks you so much for the reviews I have received so far. I'm really glad that the plot line for this story isn't something you've seen before because I want to try and be original with my stories. Hope you enjoy this chapter!**

Hearing the faint sound of the motor running, Elena was finally coming to her senses. She could feel a vibrating cool sensation pressed against her forehead and she had to wonder whether she was still dreaming. Groggily opening her heavy eyelids, Elena froze in panic. Why wasn't she at home in bed? Or why wasn't she at the boarding house in their/ Stefan's bed? Where was she? That's when she realised she was in the passenger seat of a car, and not just any car, Stefan's red Porsche. With wide eyes, she turned her look over to Stefan, who was sat there casually driving and sipping from a blood bag. The events of last night came flooding back. She remembered that she was successful in getting drunk and luring Stefan away from the party, but then she realised that Stefan caught her and carried her away rather than the outcome resulting in Stefan being shot with vervain darts and ending up in the cellar. Shit! The plan had failed, Elena thought.

"Good morning sleepyhead, or should I say afternoon." Stefan said in that tone that was dripping with sarcasm and fake playfulness.

"Stefan, what are you doing? Where are we?" Elena said trying to keep her composure, but in reality, she was panicking.

"Well, after discovering your little plan to sedate me and then lock me up in the cellar, it's fair to say I wasn't very happy. Sooooooo, I took matters into my own hands. Don't worry though, I'm sure Alaric is just fine." Stefan mused and shot her a smug glare.

"What did you do to him?" Elena said with anger in her voice, making Stefan laugh.

"Oooh someone's cranky. He's fine, I just knocked him out and dropped him off at the boarding house, so his best pal, Damon, can look after him." Stefan said casually and shrugged his shoulders.

"Oh great, so now what have you got in store Stefan?" Elena spat at him in fury. Every time she raised her voice and got mad, Stefan just chuckled. He pursed his lips and tapped his chin, pretending to think about what he was going to do.

"Hmmmmmm, let's see. Well, Klaus has got business elsewhere and wants me to keep an eye on you. But, whilst we're in Mystic Falls, you, Damon and the rest of the fun police keep trying to stab me with vervain. So, I thought it would be fun to go on a little trip, just you and me." Stefan said as if it was the most reasonable thing ever. Elena just sat there in disbelief but was alerted when Stefan practically jumped from his seat. "Ooh look, we're almost here." Stefan chirped and pointed to the California state sign. Elena's eyes widened even more.

"California?! You mean to tell me, you've drove me nearly 3,000 miles across the country? Stefan turn this car around right now!" Elena shouted at him.

"Stop being dramatic, Elena." Stefan sighed, rolling his eyes.

"Stop being dramatic?! Stefan pull over." Elena continued shouting.

"Nope." Stefan replied popping the 'p'.

"Stefan pull over!" Elena shouted again, trying to reach across to the steering wheel, to the point where Stefan had to push her arms away.

"Elena stop!" Stefan shouted back.

"No." Elena hissed back, refusing to go down without a fight.

Growling in anger, Stefan abruptly swerved the car into the gravel alongside the road and he braked so hard if they hadn't been wearing seatbelts they would've gone through the windscreen. Elena gasped for air out of shock and anger towards Stefan meanwhile he sat there with his jaw tightly clenched and his hands firmly clamped on the steering wheel. Opening the door, Elena jumped out of the car and began pacing back the way they came. She felt like screaming in frustration at Stefan, she couldn't believe he was doing this. Adding to her temper, Stefan had followed her and was only a few steps behind.

"Get in the car." Stefan muttered impatiently. Elena just ignored him and continued walking off, this made Stefan sigh. "Either get in the car, or I'll make you." Stefan's voice was now menacing, all signs of his sarcasm and playfulness were gone. Turning around to face him, Elena was met with his infuriated face, and yet, it still didn't intimidate her. To her, he was so transparent.

"No. Stefan we both know that you aren't going to hurt me." Elena said with certainty.

"Don't tempt me." Stefan hissed through gritted teeth whilst his eyes clouded with red, clearly indicating he was using his vampirism in an attempt to scare her.

"I've seen that face before Stefan. It does not scare me." Elena spat out bitterly. This tipped Stefan over the edge, he vamp sped over to her and threw her over his shoulder and began walking back to the car. Elena started pounding her fists against his back. "Put me down, you idiot." Stefan ignored her wishes and opened the car door and buckled her in. Climbing back into the driver's seat, Stefan pulled a blood bag out of the glove compartment and ripped it to shreds downing every drop. He glanced at Elena and found her facing out the window with her arms crossed. Annoyed at her petulance, he grunted and started the car.

Minutes and miles on the road had passed, when Stefan heard Elena sniffle and he saw her brush a few cascading tears. Humanity or no, Stefan couldn't stand to see her upset but he also couldn't stop himself from being the cause of her sadness.

"The less you struggle, the easier this is going to be for both of us." Stefan said sternly, still void of emotion.

"How long was I out for?" Elena asked, ignoring Stefan's previous statement.

"A day and a half, give or take a few hours." Stefan replied coolly, and Elena laughed incredulously.

"So, I'm guessing it was you who spiked me?" Elena asked, and Stefan just gave her a pointed look.

"It's not like you were gonna come with me willingly."

"Oh well I wonder why Stefan? You said it yourself 'you've left bodies scattered from Florida to Tennessee'. You've hurt me Stefan. But, you know what? Even if you had asked me to go away with you, I would've said yes because for some stupid reason I'm holding on to the hope that the real you still exists and I would do anything to bring him back." Elena said raising her voice. Stefan's cold façade faltered for a second but then secured itself again.

"Yeah, you're right I have hurt you Elena. But, all you had to do was stay out of my way and cut me out of your life and then you would've avoided getting hurt."

"That would be the easy way out Stefan, you know the option that you love to take. But, not me. I refused, and I will continue to refuse to just sit by and watch the man I am in love with turn into a monster." Elena's voice was now shaking and tears she didn't want to cry fell down her face.

"You're too late, I already am a monster." Stefan coldly replied.

"We both know that's true. The funniest thing about all of this is that even though you've killed and done twisted things, you're the one that's scared, not me."

"Enough!" Stefan bellowed and smashed his fist down on the dashboard leaving a dent. The veins on his cheeks were pulsating as his canines elongated.

A light smirk reached Elena's lips as she realised she had won this battle. However, the war was certainly not over.


	3. Chapter 3

"How much longer until we get there?" Elena asked out of boredom.

"Roughly one hour." Stefan responded, he had calmed down after Elena had made him snap. Slowly but surely, he was starting to turn back into arrogant, sarcastic no humanity Stefan.

"Oh great, the trip from hell is lasting forever." Elena retorted starting to become restless.

"Good job you were out like a light for most of it." Stefan sniggered earning a death stare from Elena.

Before she had the chance to reply to Stefan, Elena was interrupted by the sound of her ringing phone. She felt her pockets and discovered that she didn't have it. However, the mystery was solved when he pulled the phone out of his pocket.

"Stefan, why do you have my phone?" Elena hissed at Stefan and he just rolled his eyes.

"Ooh look, it's lover boy Damon." Stefan chirped ignoring her question. He clicked answer pulling the phone to his ear. Then in the most patronising voice he could fathom, Stefan said, "Hey, big bro. What's up?"

"Where is she?" Damon growled down the phone.

"Damon, I think you need to calm down. Elena is perfectly safe with me. I swear. Scout's honour." Stefan replied cheekily. Although she wouldn't admit it, Elena had to bite her lip to stop herself from laughing at the way Stefan was talking to Damon.

"I swear if you hurt…" Damon tried to reply but Stefan cut him off.

"What makes you think I'm gonna do anything to hurt Elena, huh? After all, it's not like I'm you Damon." Stefan said a little more seriously.

"When I find you, which I will, I'm going to take pleasure in driving a stake right through you." Damon snarled.

"Ouch, that one hurt brother. You see the thing is, there's no point in looking because you're not gonna find us. Don't bother asking Bonnie to do a nifty little locator spell because she won't do it, Klaus' witch made sure of that. I know it must be hard for you to be away from Elena, you know since you love her and all, but maybe this is a good thing. Now you can either bring a girl home, drain her of her blood then move on to the next or this will all be a taste of reality for you since Elena will never be with you." Stefan responded with malice. "I'm starting to get bored of talking to you, sooooo bye bye now." Elena could hear Damon shouting on the other side of the line as Stefan hung up. After hanging the phone up, Stefan rolled the window down and threw the phone out of it into a ditch.

"Hey, that was my phone." Elena screeched at Stefan.

"Exactly, the last thing I need is them tracking your phone or you calling for help." Stefan replied. She just sighed and shook her head.

"That was really cold what you said to Damon at the end of the call."

"Well, it's the truth isn't it?" Stefan said looking her directly in the eye. Although his eyes held no emotion, Elena could tell he was asking her out of desperation for the truth. The fact that he still couldn't stand the thought of Damon being with Elena rather than him, proved there was glimpses of his humanity showing.

"Well, yeah but who are you to tell him that? If anyone was gonna tell him that, it should've been me."

Stefan just ignored Elena and carried on driving.

XXXXXXXXXX

Another hour on the road had passed, and Elena was as bored as ever. However, when she saw the city sign for Los Angeles, she practically jumped out of her seat.

"Oh my god! We're going to LA! I've always wanted to come here." Elena squealed making a ghost of a smile appear on Stefan's lips. Despite this, Elena silently cursed herself because she remembered the reality of the situation, Stefan had no humanity meaning this wasn't going to be the greatest trip of her life. This hit her pretty hard because when they were together, Elena and Stefan used to stay up late and talk about all the cities they would travel to once she'd graduated from college and LA was one of them.

Around 20 minutes later, Stefan had started driving into hills. Although she was little scared because it was starting to get dark, she was bursting with excitement because she could have sworn this was where all the Hollywood A-listers lived. Before she knew it, they had pulled into a secluded drive way that lead to massive, old Spanish style mansion.

"No way is this place yours." Elena said whilst gawking at the house.

"Yep. Grab your stuff it's in the trunk." Stefan said and made Elena frown. Normally, Stefan would carry her bags for her or he would scoop her up and carry her through the door. However, this wasn't normality. Elena internally decided she had to play him at his own game and not let him think that he's getting to her.

"How kind of you. You decided to pack me some stuff." Elena said as she walked through the door with her bags. Her breath was taken away when she entered the house, it was stunning. It wasn't old like the outside of the house, everything was modern and updated but it didn't look out of place. Most of the ground floor was open plan, the kitchen, dining room and lounge were all joined together and had a balcony over looing the whole of the city. Elena's wandering eyes were interrupted by the sound of Stefan's voice.

"Well, I didn't want to spend money on clothes for you. Oh, and I wanted to pack those sets of black lacy lingerie, you know the ones you save for my eyes only." Stefan said huskily whilst sat at the table, his eyes boring into hers. Elena swallowed nervously at his words. Shit! How was he still able to do that, he was under her skin, he always had been, Elena thought.

"Do you have any food? I'm starving." Elena asked trying to change the subject. In response, Stefan just nodded his head towards the fridge. She walked over to the fridge and opened it, cringing a little when she saw the stacks of blood bags as well as standard groceries. Pulling a pasta pot and a bottle of juice from the fridge, Elena walked over to Stefan and joined him on the table. They sat in silence as Elena ate her food and Stefan looked out of the huge windows that filled the whole wall.

"How come you've got fresh food stocked up in the house?" Elena asked curiously.

"When I was away with Klaus, we both had a feeling you and the gang wouldn't make life easy in Mystic Falls. So, I compelled someone to buy and deliver the food when the time was right." Stefan said, and Elena nodded. "Hurry up and finish your food, I want to show you to your room."

Elena followed Stefan up the rounded staircase, which led to a number of rooms and halls. Opening a door on the west wing, Stefan led me into what looked like a guest room.

"This is your room. The bathroom is just through that door there and that's a walk-in wardrobe over there. Don't try and escape, it won't end well. If you need anything my room is the next one down the hall. Sleep tight." Stefan said and walked off.

Elena sighed and flopped down on her bed, she felt like crying, but she knew that it wouldn't be a good idea, with Stefan next door. She decided to get changed into her pyjamas and brush her teeth, so she walked over to the duffle bag that Stefan had packed. When she opened the bag, she gasped in surprise. Inside was her teddy bear and her favourite pyjamas that had the polka dots on. Elena smiled, and it wasn't fake because in that moment she realised that he was still in there somewhere. He knew that they were her favourite pj's and that she needed her teddy bear, so he packed them, proving the real Stefan wasn't gone. At least she could sleep somewhat peacefully. Tucking herself in, Elena prepared herself for sleep, which she thought would be easy due to the comfort of the bed. However, minutes later she heard her door open, and in a flash, she felt the mattress dip due to a weight. She opened her eyes and found Stefan lying there shirtless with his eyes locked on the ceiling. Even without his humanity, Stefan looked as handsome as ever. His perfect hair, chiselled features and stunning sculpted body were still 100% intact. The only thing that had physically changed about him was the glimmer that used to be in his eyes. Elena knew she should probably kick him out of the bed, but she couldn't bring herself to do it. This was the closest she had been to him in months. Plus, it was like he was frozen just staring at the ceiling, so she had confidence he wasn't going to make a move. Growing more and more tired, Elena's eyes couldn't bare to look at Stefan anymore as she let sleep take her away.


	4. Chapter 4

Waking up to the warm rays from the Californian sun, Elena rolled over to feel that the other side of the bed was vacant. She frowned when she realised Stefan must have woken up and left before she could catch him. What did she expect? That she would be woken up to Stefan kissing her neck? No, that was not going to happen, Elena thought. Deciding to wander downstairs, Elena felt the cool wooden floor under the pads of her feet. Stefan was sat at the dining table sipping from a blood bag, and yet again he was shirtless. Elena had to bite her lip to stop her urges for Stefan. With his humanity or not, she couldn't deny the physical attraction she still felt towards him. She eyed his abs and remembered the countless times, she had run her tongue along them.

"Like what you see?" Stefan quipped and smirked at her.

"No, I was just looking at you and pinching myself to make sure this wasn't some kind of nightmare." Elena said over her shoulder whilst walking over to the kitchen, Stefan watching her the whole way.

Whilst putting together a bowl of cereal at the kitchen island, Elena heard a whoosh and in the blink of an eye, Stefan had her pinned against the island. Her back was pressed against his chest and both of his hands were either side of her gripping the island.

"Come on Elena. You can call this a nightmare all you want, but we both know you're enjoying this. It's okay that you're still attracted to me, even with no emotions I still have the desire for you. Months of craving, longing and pining for each other. Wouldn't you agree that here and now is the perfect time for us to put and end to it?" Stefan whispered, ghosting his lips along the shell of her ear. It took everything Elena had to try and supress her moan, and somehow, she still failed, and it made Stefan start pressing light kisses to her neck.

"Stefan, no I don't think…" Elena tried to say but was cut off by her own body's desires after he started sucking on her neck. She threw her head back on his shoulder and exhaled the breath she didn't know she was holding as he continued his assault on her neck. This was so wrong, but it felt so right, Elena thought. She knew if she gave into him now, then that was how it was going to be for the whole time they spent here with his humanity turned off. Taking control of her rationality, Elena turned in his arms and pushed him off. "Stop, I'm not doing this with you whilst your humanity is off."

"Suit yourself. Eat your breakfast and go get changed we're going out." Stefan said sternly.

Annoyed at his commanding demeanour but also unwilling to cross him, Elena followed his orders.

Walking down the stairs dressed in a white tank and a pair of cut off denim shorts, Elena looked at Stefan, who was waiting for her at the door, drinking yet another blood bag. She followed as he got into car. They started driving towards the city and Elena started to find it hard to stop herself from getting excited.

"How much blood do you drink each day now?" She asked breaking the silence.

"You shouldn't ask questions you don't want to know the answer to." Stefan replied nonchalantly.

"Just tell me." Elena said with annoyance.

"Well, I've already had two blood bags and it's only 11 am. I'll probably find an easy target to feed off whilst we're out and then I'll have another two blood bags when we get home. Truth is Elena, I just feed when I want."

"So, does that mean you're in control?" Elena asked shocked at they way he seemed to have a routine. He just chuckled and shook his head at her question.

"Nope. Being a ripper, means that once I start drinking, I can't stop until it's gone. I can't just have one sip of a blood bag, I have to drink it dry. I can't have just one sip from a human, I have to take every last drop from their body." Stefan explained.

"So, that means you're just gonna go out and kill someone today right in front of me?" She asked in disbelief.

"Probably. You need to understand that I don't care Elena. I don't care about the people I've killed or the people I will continue to kill, and I don't care about how that makes you feel or how you feel towards me."

"Yes, you do." Elena replied laughing incredulously. In response, Stefan just sighed and shook his head.

They ended up driving along the coast, and Elena had to wonder where he was taking her. She had seen this place in movies and TV shows, but that didn't quite compare to the real thing, especially when she saw Santa Monica Pier.

"Are we going to the pier and the beach?" Elena asked Stefan praying he didn't say no.

"Yes. I figured that I should find at least something to keep you entertained, otherwise you would spend every five minutes annoying the life out of me." Stefan said coolly.

"You're right I would." Elena replied flashing a grin at him. "We're totally going on the rides."

"Nooooo, you are going on the rides and I will find a bite to eat." Stefan responded putting emphasis on 'bite'.

"Whatever." Elena said with sarcasm.

After pulling into the parking lot, Stefan and Elena walked up the pier over to where the rides are. Deciding to be bold, Elena grabbed his arm and dragged him over to the ticket booth and requested two tickets for the Ferris wheel.

"What are you doing?" Stefan asked clearly not amused, but secretly enjoying her confidence.

"Just because I didn't originally plan on coming here doesn't mean that I can't make the most of it. Now, you and I are gonna go on the ride and I'm gonna have fun whilst you pretend to be some sort of big bad vampire." Elena commanded and started dragging Stefan to the ride entrance.

"You know you're really sexy when you take charge." Stefan said leaning into her ear. She just shrugged him off, determined to get on the ride.

Climbing into the carriage, Elena sat on the bench opposite to the one Stefan was seated on. Faking sadness, Stefan put his hand to his chest and looked at her directly in the eye.

"Ouch, Gilbert I'm offended. Why won't you sit next to me?" Stefan asked dramatically as the wheel began to move and carry them upwards.

"Like I said, I want to have fun and sitting next to you won't achieve that." Elena retorted and pulled a face at him.

"That's a lie. I think the real reason why you won't sit next to me is because of what happened the last time we were on a Ferris wheel together." Stefan said.

 _-Flashback—_

 _After waking her up just before dawn, Stefan took Elena back to the carnival that the school had hosted._

 _"_ _Stefan, what are we doing here? We're gonna get caught."_

 _"_ _Well I compelled the guard to go on break, so I could kiss my girlfriend at the top of the Ferris wheel." Stefan said with a smile._

 _"_ _Stefan." Elena said with uncertainty as the Ferris wheel lit up._

 _"_ _We have to take these moments, Elena. What Katherine did to Caroline could just be the beginning and then there's things with Tyler's family we don't even understand yet and there's always the D-word. But, I came back to this town to start a life with you. We can't forget to live it." Stefan said reasoning with Elena and making her smile whilst grabbing his hand that was caressing her cheek._

 _"_ _But, Stefan, how are we gonna get to the top?" Elena asked._

 _"_ _I guess you'll just have to hold on tight". Stefan answered smiling at her._

 _He whooshed her to the top of the Ferris wheel and they both started laughing as the chair was swinging back and forth._

 _"_ _What?" Elena asked through a laugh as Stefan gazed at her in awe._

 _"_ _It's just so nice to see you laugh". Stefan replied._

 _Then they both leaned in and their lips met in a sweet earnest kiss. It wasn't a kiss fuelled by desire, it was simply a kiss that conveyed all of their love and emotion to each other._

 _-End of flashback—_

Elena bowed her head and frowned after remembering their kiss at the top of the Ferris wheel and how much Stefan cared, but she couldn't cry and come across weak to him, so she brushed the comment off and looked at the view.

"The view, it's beautiful." Elena said as she gazed across the horizon.

"Yeah, it is". Stefan replied as he stared at her. Shit! He thought as he realised his cold façade was faltering. Internally, Stefan decided he needed to find blood and fast too, so he could take his mind off of painful past memories with Elena. There was no way he was letting his humanity back in.

After spending a few more hours at the pier and walking along the beach, Stefan decided he wanted to go somewhere else. So, they got in his car and ended up at a nearby bar.

"Do you want something to eat?" Stefan asked her as they got seated.

"Erm, yeah". Elena said, a little confused at why he was bothering to cater to her needs.

Without asking what she wanted, Stefan walked over to the bar and began ordering, making Elena roll her eyes. He came back with a glass full of blood and a coke for her.

"You didn't even ask me what I wanted and where did you get the blood from?" She asked clearly pissed off at him.

"Oh my god, will you ever stop asking questions? If you must know I kindly asked the barmaid to deposit some of her blood into a glass for me." Stefan said exasperatedly.

"By asked kindly, you mean compelled?" Elena asked yet again, by now she knew what she was doing, and she wanted to piss him off.

"Yes." Stefan huffed.

They were interrupted by the waitress, who brought over Elena's food.

"Double cheeseburger with no pickle and a side of fries?" The blonde waitress asked, and Stefan nodded. Elena watched as the waitress slid her hand down Stefan's arm. "Can I get you anything else?" She asked Stefan flirtatiously. For some stupid reason, Elena couldn't even begin to explain to herself why this made her so jealous, but it did.

"Hmmmm, yes. I want you to take this glass over to the girl behind the bar, and I want you to tell her to fill it with her blood and then bring it back to me." Stefan droned looking into her eyes compelling her.

"Sure thing." She replied robotically and walked off to complete his request.

"What?" Stefan asked as Elena looked at him disgust. However, she didn't know if she was disgusted by the compulsion and blood or the flirting. In response to Stefan she just shook her head.

"You remembered." Elena stated matter of factly.

"I remembered what?" Stefan asked.

"You remembered my favourite meal."

"Just because I have no emotions doesn't mean I don't remember things. In fact, I remember everything, Elena, I just feel nothing towards it. I remember every date, dance, kiss and every detail about you. Oh, and all of the amazing sex we had and the way you would scream my name just as I…" Stefan mused but was cut off by Elena.

"Oh god, okay I get it! You remember everything, congratulations." Elena exclaimed and tried to hide her bright red blushing face. This made Stefan chuckle.

If this was the way things were going to go, Elena knew she had a long trip ahead of her.


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's note: Hi, I hope all of you are enjoying the story so far. A reviewer pointed out to me that I made a mistake in chapter three when I said Klaus could compel Bonnie, so I've changed the reasoning so that there isn't an error. This chapter will feature a short time jump. Thank you for all of your kind reviews!**

 _A few days later_

Over the past few days, Stefan and Elena had settled into their own dysfunctional yet comfortable routine that worked for both of them. Elena would wake up to an empty bed, then they would get up, have breakfast together, go out through the day, eat dinner together (which meant Stefan found a blood source or brought blood bags), go to a bar or relax at home in the evening and every night Stefan would end up on Elena's bed frozen in the same position. Elena had noticed that every time he got into her bed he wouldn't speak or look at her, he would simply just stare at the ceiling. It broke her heart because she knew that somewhere inside of him he wanted to come back, but he was obviously too scared to. She had also noted that Stefan hadn't actually bit anyone and then fed off them, this whole time he had just compelled someone to give him blood in a cup or glass. That must be some sort of progress, she thought. Elena knew he wanted to be brought back and she knew she was going to be the one to do it. After everything they had been through, she was certain that their love was powerful enough to overcome this as well.

It was Friday morning, and Elena was ready to get up and face whatever plans he had in store. However, when she rolled over, her head didn't hit the mattress, it hit a firm lump on the bed. Her eyes fluttered open as the intoxicating smell of Stefan invaded her senses, Stefan was lying there fast asleep. Elena froze with her head on his chest. What was going on? She asked herself. Every morning Stefan would leave the bed before she woke up, but now here he was lying there peacefully. Tilting her head upwards, she looked at his face and he looked exactly like the man she had fallen in love with. His face looked content rather than plagued with anger or annoyance. She had two options now, she could get up and continue with her day, which would cause less trouble, or she could hold onto this moment for as long as possible and have it result in Stefan freaking out. Despite knowing the first option would be the best, she couldn't bring herself to move. So instead she placed her head back on his chest and even cuddled into him a little. Minutes later, she cringed as she felt Stefan shift underneath her. In a panic, she just screwed her eyes shut and pretended to be asleep. Elena expected him to give her some snarky comment or get angry, but instead he gently rolled her off and tucked her in more and then left. Trying desperately hard not to grin with happiness at Stefan's tenderness, Elena realised she was one step closer to getting him back.

"Morning." Elena chirped walking through to the kitchen as Stefan sat and watched.

"What's got you in such a good mood?" Stefan asked with disgust.

"Just happy to be waking up in California." She replied upholding her cheery tone.

"Even if it is with me?" Stefan asked with her smirk, placing his newspaper on the table.

"Hmmmm, I'm not so sure about that. Well, to be totally honest, I don't think I mind you without your humanity that much. You're more laid back and fun, it's more refreshing after having to endure brooding Stefan for so long." Elena said trying to push his buttons, but not so much so that it would really piss him off. Stefan started laughing at her comment.

"Having to endure me? Wow, I must have been a complete bore." Stefan responded playfully.

"You had your moments." Elena teased throwing a smirk his way and joining him at the table.

"Well, I'm not the only one who's changed." Stefan replied a little more seriously.

"How have I changed?" She asked curiously.

"You're stronger, tougher and braver. You're no longer the vulnerable 17 year old girl scared of everything supernatural thing to come your way. Don't get me wrong I always knew you were a fighter, but now you're actually ready for the fight. As a matter of fact, I think you could take Katherine." Stefan said half serious, half joking. His words made her lips turn into a light smile.

"I could take you as well." Elena said pulling a face at him. Stefan almost spat the blood he was drinking out in amusement.

"Yeah right." Stefan replied still laughing. Elena glared at him implying she was serious, so Stefan got up and then returned with a wooden stake. "Prove it".

"Fine." Elena said taking a stake.

They squared off and Stefan stood there relaxed pretending Elena wasn't really a threat. She lunged at him with the stake, but he dodged it and grabbed her arm flipping her around. Her back was pressed against his torso, he had his arms wrapped tightly around her to restrain her. He dramatically faked feeding from her, growling against her neck.

"You left your stance too open and now you're dead. Maybe I was wrong, maybe you couldn't take Katherine." Stefan said trying to rile her up.

Quickly shrugging him off, Elena spun around kicked him in his most sensitive spot, which hurts every guy, making him drop to his knees winded and grabbing his manhood. She then proceeded to push him, so that he was lying on his back and then she pounced on him and pressed the stake against his chest without actually stabbing him.

"You underestimated me and now your dead." She replied mimicking his tone whilst sitting astride his waist.

He scowled at her and then vamp sped, throwing her over his shoulder and then whooshing outside and throwing her in the pool in his back yard.

"You dick!" She squealed after resurfacing from the water and trying to flip her hair out of her eyes.

"That's what you get for the low blow." He shouted over his shoulder as he walked back inside. Elena groaned and cursed him under her breath as she climbed out of the pool.

Hours had passed, and they were sat at the table eating dinner, which meant Elena was eating regular food as Stefan devoured a blood bag. Elena hadn't spoken to him all day after he threw her in the pool. Whilst she was eating, Stefan just eyed her smugly.

"I would say I'm sorry for throwing you in the pool, but I'm not." Stefan retorted.

"I would say I'm sorry for kicking your ass, but I'm not." Elena replied with sass.

"Ooh, fiery. I like it." Stefan said seductively whilst raising his eyebrows.

"You're a pig." She replied and looked at him with detest.

"I think we should change the subject before one of us gets mad. Ooh I know, go back to asking me some more annoying questions." He said patronisingly, grinning at her.

"Okay. When did you get this house?"

"I bought it and lived here in the sixties. See that jukebox over there? That's an original. It will be worth thousands now." Stefan replied trying to make light conversation and Elena nodded.

"How did you afford this house? Where did you get all the money from? I'm pretty sure my favourite Hollywood stars live around here and last time I checked you aren't one of them." Elena teased.

"Well, the Salvatore line ended with me and Damon becoming vampires, so we got all of the wealth. Over the years I invested it here and there. Plus, a little compulsion goes a long way." Stefan said winking at her, which made her roll her eyes.

"Who knows about this place? Damon obviously doesn't know because you said he had no chance of finding us."

"There's only three people, who know about this place. Me, you and Lexi. But, you know Damon killed her, so she won't be paying a visit anytime soon." Stefan said the last sentence in a sterner tone of voice. Elena looked down as she remembered the night her and Stefan watched Damon kill Lexi.

"I'm sorry about Lexi. I couldn't imagine losing Bonnie or Caroline, especially at the hands of my own brother." Elena said regretfully reaching across to grab his hand. However, Stefan just snapped his hand away.

"I've gotten over it. You learn to after watching your brother kill most of the people you love for the past century and a half. Not that I care though. In fact, you're the first person in my life he hasn't killed, but we both know that's because he loves you and would've done anything to take you from me. It's a shame though, if people stopped trying to vervain me in Mystic Falls, maybe you two would've been able to give things a real go, since you and me are over." Stefan said, his voice dripping with menace.

"What makes you think that I would ever want to give things a go with Damon?" Elena asked, clearly offended Stefan would ever insinuate that.

"Oh, come on, Elena. I'm not stupid. I know how close you and Damon got over the summer. It's good though, it means that you're finally getting over me."

"How dare you! If you think for one minute that I would ever go there with Damon, then you're more deluded than I thought. I spent my summer desperately trying to find you and crying myself to sleep because I was lost without you. Every day, I held onto the hope that you would return and hold me and tell me that everything was going to be okay. I loved you through everything and maybe I still do. Or maybe you're right. Maybe I should go for it with Damon, especially if it will break your heart more than it already has." Elena screamed at him with tears streaming down her face.

"Go for it!" Stefan shouted back.

Elena absolutely lost it and slapped him as hard as she could across the face and with that, she turned and stormed up the stairs to her room. She collapsed on her bed as her body racked with sobs. This morning she had woken up with so much hope that Stefan was close to being brought back. But, it was like one step forward, three steps back. After the way he had just spoken to her, this was going to be near impossible.


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's note: Hi, I just wanted to let you know this chapter is filled with smut, so if you don't enjoy reading it, I would skip to the end of the chapter where there is some dialogue between the two. Enjoy!**

Like he did every night, Stefan ended up in Elena's room. However, rather than climbing into the bed next to her, he stood at the foot of the bed and stared right at her. After their argument, Elena felt emotionally drained and couldn't be bothered fighting with him again, so she kept her eyes closed and ignored him.

"Elena." Stefan said in a quiet and restrained voice that was much different to the tone he used on her earlier, Elena still ignored him though. "Elena."

"What Stefan?" Elena asked, her voice a little croaky after crying herself to sleep.

"Listen, I don't want to fight with you. It's just that Damon has taken everything from me, and I couldn't stand the thought of him having you too." He said with traces of sincerity in his voice. Although, she had originally planned on ignoring him, Elena sat up and pulled her knees to her chest to get a proper look at him, so she could decide whether it was an act or not.

"Stefan, you could never ever lose me to Damon. But, you will lose me to this. I can't, and I won't love a ghost forever." Elena said with tears threatening to spill, but she bit them back. Stefan took a deep breath as his eyes clouded with uncertainty.

"I know." He replied with his voice cracking slightly.

Stefan got onto the bed and started crawling upwards, maintaining eye contact with Elena the whole way. Elena looked up and through her long eyelashes at his face, which was hovering just inches above hers. He leaned down and pressed his lips against hers in a soft kiss. Whilst she didn't back away, Elena also didn't respond to the kiss either. Pulling away, Stefan looked into Elena's glistening eyes for a sign to tell him to stop, but he couldn't find one, so he leaned in and kissed her again. This time Elena kissed him back. It was soft, slow and cautious. Elena didn't know what was going on here. Was his humanity back or not? All she knew, is that she wanted to stop asking questions and worrying, so she just went along with it because this was what she wanted. This wasn't like the other day when he pinned her against the kitchen island, it was tender and meaningful. Stefan reached up to caress her cheek as the kiss deepened. Elena relaxed into the kiss and threw her arms around his neck, so she could run her fingers through his hair. He rolled over slightly so that he was on top of her and between her legs, and Elena matched his desire by wrapping her legs around his waist. Running her hand down his chest and abs, Elena grabbed the hem of Stefan's shirt and dragged it over his head. She made the decision to be bold and pushed on his chest to flip them over so that she was straddling his waist, and then she began peppering his chin, jaw, neck, chest and abs with slow sensual kisses. As she got to the waistband of his jeans, Stefan growled and flipped them over taking control again. He pulled the straps of her tank top down and started trailing his kisses down her shoulders and to her chest, eliciting a moan from Elena. Peeling the rest of her top off, Stefan began kissing and sucking Elena's tummy and when he got to the waistband of her shorts, he pulled them and her panties off in one swift motion making her gasp in anticipation. Winding her fingers into his hair, Elena moaned loudly as his talented tongue began working its magic on her bundle of nerves and wet folds.

"Oh god, Stefan. Don't stop." Elena panted.

After hearing Elena urge him on, Stefan inserted two fingers into her core and began applying pressure. She was writhing beneath him as she released her body shattering orgasm. If she died now, she would die a happy woman. Elena couldn't imagine giving herself over to any guy other than Stefan, no one but him would be able to do this to her. Connecting their lips again, Stefan guided Elena's hands to his belt buckle prompting her to rid him of his jeans. Elena carried out his wishes eagerly and pushed his jeans and boxers down his legs using her feet. She grabbed his face and pulled his lips to hers in a searing kiss. Stefan intertwined their hands and pressed them down either side of her head as he slid into her. They both released a breathy moan as this was the first time they been together in months. Gasps, moans and panting filled the room as Stefan started to thrust into her, starting off slow and shallow.

"Fuck, Elena. You're so tight." Stefan said in a strangled voice against her neck.

"Harder, faster, Stefan." Elena panted into his ear.

Stefan didn't have to be told twice. After every thrust, he increased the force and speed. Matching him thrust for thrust, Elena rolled her hips with his as they lost themselves in one and other.

"Stefan, I'm close." Elena practically screamed.

This only fuelled Stefan to go faster as he continued to rock faster into her. As Elena's orgasm surged through her body, she released an earth-shattering moan, which made Stefan cum inside her. At this point Elena was seeing stars, and stroking Stefan's back as he rode out his orgasm. He rolled off of her onto his back as he tried to steady his breathing, he also pulled Elena in to him as they laid there panting.

"I love you, Stefan." Elena whispered against his chest.

But, before he had a chance to reply, Elena bolted awake breathing heavily. She ran her hands through her hair as her eyes darted around the room, and there he was. Stefan was sat on the chair in the corner of the room, wearing a devilish smirk. That's when Elena realised that without her necklace, Stefan was able to manipulate her dreams.

"Nice to see you still crave my body, Elena. It's okay, you're only human." Stefan teased menacingly.

"Stay out of my head." Elena hissed at him making him chuckle.

"Even if I was to not actively put myself in your head, I'd still be there because you probably about me every night."

"Don't flatter yourself. I don't dream about you because I'm not obsessed with you. However, you're clearly obsessed with me, you know since you crawl into my bed every night." Elena spat back at him with a satisfied smirk on her face.

Without responding, Stefan narrowed his eyes at her and then got up to leave slamming the door up behind him.

Burying her face in her hands, Elena released a frustrated groan. Not that she would admit it to him, that dream, whether she was manipulated or not, was pretty hot. She hated the fact she wanted him even when he was a humanity-less dick. They never argued this way when they were together, everything was innocent and plain sailing. But, now, they had this serious tension building between them and Elena couldn't tell whether it was sexual or not. She thought about how this could be an effective way to bring him back, but it wasn't the way she wanted to do it. If Stefan was going to come back, she wanted it to be out of his love for her and she knew he was still capable of that. Today was a new day.


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's note: Hi, just wanted to say thank you for all of your reviews! Keep them coming! Enjoy this chapter.**

Heading straight to the kitchen without saying good morning, Elena ignored Stefan and went about making her breakfast. She could feel Stefan's eyes burning into the back of her, like always he was on the same chair of the dining table observing her.

"Are you ignoring me?" Stefan asked with amusement in his tone. Elena still didn't say anything. "You're not still mad at me about yesterday or last night, are you?"

"Hmmmm, let me see, you accused me of wanting your brother and then you manipulated my mind into having a sex dream about you, so yeah I'm still pretty mad." Elena vented refusing to look at him.

"You have to admit it was pretty hot though." Stefan said in a sleazy manner.

Shaking her head, Elena began ignoring him again. Her frustration was mounting as she couldn't find anything to eat, they had been here for nearly a week now and she had pretty much run out of food.

"Stefan, I don't have anything left to eat."

"We'll go to the grocery store after I've finished my blood bag." He said languidly.

At first, she nodded, just glad that he wasn't making life hard for her, but then she realised, she hadn't done a single thing independently since they had arrived. It was fair to say she was a tired of being in Stefan's presence 24/7, especially when he was acting the way he was.

"Can I go by myself?" Elena asked making Stefan guffaw.

"Don't be ridiculous." Stefan responded.

"Why not? It's only a ten-minute drive." Elena pleaded hopelessly.

"Absolutely not. I've been compelled to protect you and I'm not letting you out of my sight." Stefan replied as if it was the most obvious thing ever.

"I promise I'll go and come straight back. Nothing's gonna happen to me." Elena tried again.

"How do you know that?"

"We're not in Mystic Falls anymore, Stefan. No one will know who I am here. Please, it's the least you could do." Elena begged.

"How can I make sure that you won't take off or call for help?" Stefan asked starting to be less reluctant.

"You'll just have to trust me."

"Give me one reason why I should trust you."

"I've never lied to you or let you down before." Elena replied sincerely.

"That whole acting drunk to lure me away, so Alaric could shoot me was a little deceiving." He said trying to argue his side.

"That was one time and he didn't even get to shoot you anyway. Pleeaaaassseeee." She whined giving him her best puppy dog eyes.

Stefan vamp sped over to where she was standing and towered over her. He lifted her hand and shoved his car key and wallet into it.

"If you're not back in one hour, I'll track you down, and trust me I will be very unhappy." Stefan said seriously.

"I promise I'll be back in one hour." Elena whispered as he let go of her arm.

She skipped into the grand foyer and grabbed her shoes to slip on. She opened the door to leave but was called on by Stefan.

"Elena, wait!" He shouted and strolled over to her. Reaching into his back pocket, he pulled out her beautiful vervain necklace he had given to her when they had just started dating, and dangled it in front of her. "Here. Just in case." He said in a soft tone.

Elena flicked her eyes between the necklace and his eyes as she gazed at him.

"Thank you." She said, her voice full of sincerity.

Grabbing the necklace, she popped it open and stretched it around her neck, holding it out, prompting him to do it for her. He complied and fastened it for her, his fingertips grazing the back of her neck.

"I'll see you in an hour." He said and walked off.

Elena started the car and began driving down the roads towards the grocery store she had noticed the other day. It was a pleasant surprise that Stefan had actually let her go and she couldn't help the surge of happiness that passed through her when he returned her necklace. Although she had technically been captured by Stefan, right now driving his car through the Californian hills, Elena had never felt so free.

Pulling into the parking lot, Elena wandered into the store and began collecting her groceries and placing them in the cart. She entered the aisle that specialised in Italian food and remembered the many times Stefan cooked her chicken parmesan. Maybe if she played her cards right, she could persuade Stefan to make it for her, so she piled the ingredients into her shopping cart.

By the time she had paid for all of her items, Elena had twenty minutes before she had to be back, meaning she'd be home with ten minutes to spare. Hopefully that would get her on his good side, enough so that he'd make her chicken parmesan.

After the drive home, Elena parked the car at the front of the house and spotted Stefan in the front doorway. As she got out, he walked over and began helping her unload the groceries.

Carrying her brunch over to where he was sat, Elena joined Stefan on the balcony.

"Can I help you?" He asked, tipping his shades down at her.

"Am I not allowed to just sit and enjoy your company?" Elena asked teasingly.

"You couldn't stand me this morning." Stefan stated pursing his lips at her.

"You may have redeemed yourself a little." Elena said popping a bit of her chicken salad into her mouth. Stefan gave her a wry smile and then reached across to grab a bit of her chicken, but Elena slapped his hand away before he got a look in. "Don't push it though."

"I'm hungry though." He frowned.

"For human food?" She asked, and he nodded. "That's perfect, because tonight I was hoping you'd make me chicken parmesan."

"We'll see."

Hours had passed, and it was evening time, Elena had just gotten out of the bath and padded down the stairs that lead to the grand foyer. As she neared the kitchen/ dining room area the most mouth-watering smell invaded her nose and Elena smiled knowing exactly what it was. She rounded the corner to the kitchen and found Stefan cooking.

"Perfect timing. Go and sit down. It'll be ready in a minute." Stefan ordered, and she happily complied.

He placed their plates down on the table and sat down across from her. Elena moaned with delight after chewing on her first mouthful and Stefan raised his eyebrows at her.

"I'm sorry. It's just that I haven't eaten this in months, which is way too long." Elena exclaimed.

"Fair enough, I do make the best chicken parmesan in the world." He replied cockily.

They fell into relative silence as they finished their meals.

"Thank you for today, Stefan. Letting me go to the store, the necklace and this, I really needed it." Elena said quietly.

"Like you said it's the least I could do. Listen, I, um, I." Stefan stuttered but then reasserted himself. "What I'm trying to say is that the arguing and dream thing last night was too far, and I'm sorry." He said looking everywhere but her.

"I appreciate your apology. I forgive you, Stefan, and maybe someday you'll forgive yourself too." She said giving him a shy smile. "Goodnight." Elena whispered as she leaned in to kiss his cheek.

She smiled as she climbed the stairs and realised that it was okay to still have hope.


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's note: Hi, a few of you have left reviews requesting that I make my chapters longer. I will try my hardest to do so, however sometimes I write chapters shorter because they are necessary in setting the scene for the following chapters. That being said, these next chapters should be longer. This chapter will feature another time jump to help move the story along. Enjoy!**

 _A few days later_

Other than being sarcastic and arrogant, Stefan had been on his best behaviour since he and Elena were back on good terms again. There had been no major fights, compulsion or feeding on people, which Elena was thankful for. Sure, they bickered a little here and there, but it always ended with him letting her win or making her laugh.

It was a scorching Wednesday afternoon, and Elena was lounging on a sunbed by the pool. They had come to an understanding that they were going to trust each other as long as they explained their plans beforehand, so when Stefan announced he was going to the hospital to stock up on blood bags, Elena promised she'd be staying home and relaxing by the pool. Even though, he'd only been gone little over an hour, Elena kind of missed him, plus she was bored. Obviously, this version of Stefan wasn't ideal, but he had passed the evil and manipulative phase, and now he just teased and tried to wind her up. Rather than being cautious and brooding, he was care free and acted less seriously due to the fact he didn't have it in him to feel guilty about what he had done. But like everything else, it came with a price, because it meant that Stefan didn't feel anything, including the need to be with Elena romantically. At least that's what Elena thought. Even when they were together, and Stefan had his humanity, there were moments where he would act immaturely and act goofy with her and they would live as if they didn't have a care in the world. However, something would always get in the way, whether it was Katherine, Damon, the originals or some ghost from his past, and then he would return to his careful and over-thinking self. That didn't matter to Elena though, she loved him, every part of him, including his imperfections. She was dragged out of her thoughts, by Stefan, who had arrived back at home.

"That's one thing I miss about Mystic Falls, how easy it is to sneak blood bags out of hospitals." Stefan mused whilst slipping into the pool and leaning on the side, so he could face her.

"Why? Did you run into trouble?" Elena asked cautiously.

"No. But I had to steal a doctor's uniform to avoid raising alarm." He replied looking up at her, Elena nodded in response. They fell into silence, before Elena struck up another conversation.

"God, it's so hot here. I swear one of these days I'm going to melt." Elena huffed and fanned herself.

"Why don't you get in the pool then?" Stefan asked as if she was dumb.

"I don't want to get my hair wet." Elena responded and made him guffaw.

"That's not a good enough reason. Get in the pool." Stefan said.

"No." She said over dramatically and shook her head at him.

In response, Stefan sighed and shook his head and then climbed out of the pool, so that he was towering over her.

"Last chance." He said, his voice dripping with mischief.

"Don't even think about it." She warned.

Stefan scooped her up and slung her over his shoulder. Elena began giggling uncontrollably as she started lightly hitting his back and begging him not to do it. However, he just ignored her protests and jumped them both into the pool. After resurfacing, Elena laughed in shock and then glared at him playfully.

"You are so going to pay for that." Elena warned him.

"Prove it." He challenged raising his eyebrows at her.

Accepting his challenge, Elena began splashing him and Stefan growled playfully whilst splashing her back. He was making his way over to her, and Elena saw this as the opportunity to jump him and dunk him under the water, so that's what she did. It backfired though, because his hands clamped around her waist and brought her down with him. When he pulled them back above the water, his hands were still firmly placed on her waist, whilst her hands grasped his biceps. Their foreheads were pressing against each other making Elena release a breath she didn't know she was holding. She watched as his eyes raked over her body, right from her feet and up to her eyes. Frozen in her place Elena didn't know what to do, her heart was practically beating out of her chest as they held each other. Maybe this was it, maybe this was when she would bring him back, she thought.

"We should go and start getting ready. I've got plans for us tonight." Stefan said pulling away from her.

"Yeah, um, okay." Elena stuttered and watched as he got out of the pool.

About an hour or so later, after getting ready and grabbing something to eat, Stefan and Elena were ready to leave. They had got into the car and started driving.

"So, what have you got planned?" Elena asked looking out of the window.

"A club." Stefan said with traces of excitement and wiggled his eyebrows. Elena giggled at his goofiness.

"In case you hadn't realised, I'm not 21." Elena said, and he just rolled his eyes.

"Hmmm, what's that thing every vampire can use that helps them persuade people and get what they want?" Stefan mocked and tapped his chin. "What's it called? Oh, yeah compulsion, Elena." He teased, and Elena swatted his arm.

They arrived at the club, and Stefan walked right to the front of the queue with Elena by his side. He approached the security guard and looked into his eyes.

"You're going to let me and my accomplice in without asking for ID. More importantly, you're going to forget that this ever happened."

"Of course, sir. Please, go in and have a good night." The security guard said dazed and confused.

Offering his arm to her, Elena took it and they made their way inside and over to the bar.

"I'll have a JD and coke and she'll have a sex on the beach cocktail, and you'll give these drinks, and the rest of the drinks I order free of charge all night." Stefan compelled the bar tender.

"A sex on the beach, really Stefan?" Elena asked him.

"What? You'll like it." He stated.

They spent the next hour at the bar chatting and drinking. Feeling a little tipsy and carefree, Elena got up and started tugging on Stefan's arm.

"Come on, let's go dance." Elena said.

"Nope."

"Pleeaassseee." Elena begged and batted her eyelashes at him.

"Nice try. But, the answer is still no." He responded making her sigh.

"Fine, I'll dance on my own." Elena said and then started walking over to the dancefloor.

She knew Stefan was watching, so she swayed her hips as she walked, trying to provoke him. When she got to the dancefloor, she didn't go far into the crowd because she wanted Stefan to be able to see her. Elena started moving her body, particularly her hips to the rhythm of the song, whilst maintaining eye contact with Stefan the whole time. He smirked at her and continued sipping on his whisky. Elena felt a light grip on her waist and turned to find some guy trying to dance with her. Not thinking rationally due to the booze, Elena began dancing with the guy thinking it was harmless and that it might make Stefan jealous enough to come dance with her. However, the guy's hands started to roam, and she was beginning to get uncomfortable.

"I don't want this. Please, get off." Elena said sternly to the guy.

"Oh, come on, we're just having fun." He said trying to grab her again.

"No." Elena replied, but he made no indication of letting go.

Luckily, Stefan realised this. He stalked over and grabbed the guy, pushing him off Elena.

"Hey, I believe the lady said no." Stefan growled at him, putting himself in front of Elena.

"Is this the jealous boyfriend? Come on sweetheart, I'm sure I could show you a better time than him." The guy said cockily.

In retaliation, Stefan grabbed the guy by his collar and dragged him right in front of his face.

"I'm going to give you three seconds to walk away." Stefan seethed, his jaw clenching and his knuckles turning white from his iron grip. For some baffling reason, the guy didn't appear to be scared of Stefan at all.

"Or what?" The guy asked.

"I'll kill you." Stefan replied throwing him to the ground and then standing over him.

Worried about what he was going to do next, Elena grabbed Stefan's arm and started pulling him back.

"Hey, Stefan. Come on. I'm okay, it's okay." Elena said calmly whilst rubbing his arm.

When he turned to face her, he wasn't impressed or happy, but he still followed her lead. She walked him back over to the bar and sat down on one of the stools. Internally, she cursed herself for starting to dance with that guy, because this would have been avoided if she hadn't done it. It wasn't just Stefan's anger that she was upset about, it was also the way the guy made her feel, she felt cheap and slutty. She wrapped herself up in her own arms as if to protect herself and it didn't go unnoticed by Stefan.

"Are you okay?" Stefan asked calmly.

"Yeah." She replied looking everywhere but him.

"You're lying. Come on, I'll take you outside for some air." He said and offered his hand.

Elena took it gladly and let him lead her through the back of the club to the alleyway.

"If you want, I'll kill him." Stefan said half playful half serious making Elena laugh breathlessly.

"No. I don't want you to kill him." Elena assured him. "But, I do want to go home."

"Okay." Stefan said grabbing her hand again to lead her out of the alleyway.

Stopping in his tracks half way through the alleyway, Stefan turned around after hearing a noise come from where they had just been standing.

"Stefan, what are you…" Elena tried to say but was cut off by Stefan shushing her.

In the blink of an eye, Stefan had been thrown against the wall by the guy who had forced himself on Elena, meanwhile she had fell to the ground from the impact of the push.

"Bet you're wondering why I wasn't scared of you in the club, huh? I'll give you hint, it's because I know exactly what you are and I'm one too." The guy, who was also a vampire, hissed in Stefan's face. "I want your girl and I always get what I want."

Stefan snapped and threw the guy off of him, so that he smashed into the opposite wall of the alleyway.

"Elena, go to the car!" Stefan shouted at her, but Elena remained frozen sat on the floor.

The guy launched at Stefan punching him in the face. They both were trading blow for blow. But then, Stefan capitalized and hit the guy so hard he fell to the floor, he then proceeded to pin the guy to the floor and repeatedly punch him in the face. Suddenly, Stefan groaned in pain and Elena watched as the guy had stabbed Stefan through the stomach with a stake. The attacker rolled Stefan off of him, so that he hovered above him and was in control. Stefan watched with wide eyes as the guy pulled out another stake and aimed it at his heart.

"Any last words before I kill you and then take your girl?" The attacker asked in a menacing tone.

Closing his eyes, Stefan prepared himself for death. However, he was alerted when he heard the male scream in pain, he opened his eyes to find the guy's skin turning grey and his body becoming lifeless. The guy fell off of him, dead. That's when Stefan saw Elena standing over him breathing heavily, she must have been the one to stake him. He tried to get up but groaned again when he realised the stake that was still impaled in his stomach.

"Just stay still, okay?" Elena said as she kneeled beside him.

She wrapped her hands around the stake and it moved slightly causing him to yelp in pain.

"Elena, please just pull it out fast." He said through gritted teeth.

Wincing, Elena ripped the stake out making Stefan exhale in agony. Fortunately, his wound healed quicker than they ever used to, and Elena felt torn due to the fact she knew it was down to the amount of blood he had been drinking, it made him stronger.

"Let's get out of here." He said, and they made their way down the alleyway and to the car.

The whole ride home they sat in silence, neither one of the knowing what to say. Arriving at the house and shutting the engine off, Stefan didn't make a move to leave the car and neither did Elena, instead they just sat there.

"You saved my life tonight. Thank you." Stefan said turning to look her in the eye.

"I'll always save you, Stefan." Elena breathed out. "You saved mine too, so thank you."

In respond, Stefan smiled lightly and nodded his head.

"Are you alright? You don't have any cuts or bruises, do you?" Stefan asked concerned.

"I'm a little shaken up, but I'll be okay. Come on, let's go inside." Elena said.

They walked inside, and Elena tried her best to hide her limp. She must have twisted her ankle when she fell but didn't feel it before because of the adrenaline rush. Stefan obviously noticed it, because he scooped her up and carried her bridal style then placed her in a dining room chair.

"You were limping. What part of your leg hurts?" Stefan asked.

"I think I twisted my ankle when I fell." She admitted quietly

Stefan nodded and bit his wrist.

"Here, drink up." He said, putting his wrist up to her mouth.

Elena grabbed on his wrist and sucked lightly, all the while watching his face. She noticed that when she sucked, his stern facial expression faltered slightly, and he cleared his throat.

"Thank you." She said and then wiped her lips. "I'm gonna go to bed now, so goodnight."

"Goodnight, Elena." He replied.

Unable to help himself, he watched her climb the stairs, partly to check if she had stopped limping and partly because he couldn't tear his gaze away from her.

His humanity was showing, and he knew it.


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's note: Hope you are all still enjoying the story so far. Just to point out, the flashback in this chapter doesn't take part when that particular dance happened on the show (2x18), this flashback takes part somewhere in season one when Elena knew he was a vampire and they had fallen in love. Enjoy this chapter!**

Sitting at the table once again, Elena and Stefan had just finished eating dinner. After last night's events, Stefan thought it would be best to stay inside and avoid any other drama or attention. They used to talk about anything and everything, but now they were sat in silence. Elena had noticed that Stefan just gazed out of the window and watched the LA skyline whenever he sat here, which was most of the time, and she wondered why he did it. Was it a way to close everything and everyone else out? Was it a form of escapism? Was it because he simply never got tired of the view? She didn't know. All she knew that she was bored. They hadn't done anything all day. Her and Stefan still bickered every now and again, but not much, meaning Elena had nothing to focus her attention on.

"Can we go somewhere? I'm bored." Elena sighed.

"I already told you, we're not leaving the house." Stefan replied without turning to look at her.

"We haven't done anything at all today, Stefan. Please." She whined.

"What part of NO don't you understand?" He said putting emphasis on 'no' and turning to look at her, his face not amused.

Elena slumped down on the table out of frustration and annoyance, whereas Stefan just returned his gaze to the view. There was so much to see and do in this city and yet she had done barely anything other than remain by Stefan's side, which once would have been a pleasure, but not so much now. In desperation for entertainment, Elena tried to push his buttons a little, which would hopefully result in some form of teasing match.

"Hey, Stefan. You know after the attack and everything last night?" Elena asked, and he nodded, still not looking at her. "After the way you took care of me last night, I'd say you're getting a little soft." She said teasingly.

"I'm not getting soft. Klaus compelled me to protect you and that's what I'm doing, you know that. I see what you're trying to do here, Elena, and it's not going to work. You're bored and immature, so you want me to pay attention to you and you think the way to do that is by annoying me." He tried to respond calmly but failed miserably proving he was annoyed.

"I'm immature? Says the one, who kidnapped me and took me to the other side of the country, so he could have me to himself." Elena retaliated with mischief in her voice.

"I could have you all to myself anywhere. The reason why I had to bring you here, is because you and all of your irritating friends in Mystic Falls are convinced you can bring me back. No one, not Caroline, not Bonnie, not Damon and not you, can make me flip my switch. When will you realise this?" He said keeping his voice steady and finally turning to face her.

"I won't realise what's not true, Stefan." Elena chirped back sarcastically.

In return, Stefan huffed and turned away from her. He couldn't be bothered fighting with her about this again, he knew he'd just be wasting his time and complicating things even more. Elena sat there and stared at him, with her head propped up on one hand and the other was tapping the cold, wooden surface of the table. Tapping away, Elena's intentions weren't even to annoy Stefan anymore, she'd give up on that, however it got the effect she previously desired. He turned around erratically out of sheer irritation.

"For the love of god, stop tapping." Stefan spat out. "You know what? Here, go choose a song and listen to some music." He said sliding a quarter over to her and pointing at the jukebox, that was only a few steps away.

How had she not thought of that before? Stefan never played the radio in the car, so it had been a while since she had listened to music.

"Thank you." Elena said throwing her best grin his way.

Wandering over to the jukebox, Elena realised that none of the music would be up to date. She didn't mind though. When her and Stefan were together, she had come to like his music taste even if it was fifty or sixty years old. Flicking through the songs, she realised that she was right and that most of the songs were from the sixties, which would make sense since that was when he bought this place. Elena paused and felt like her heart was shattering into thousands of pieces when she saw it. It was there song.

 _-Flashback-_

 _Elated to discover that the next decades dance was going to be based around the sixties, Elena had rushed to Stefan's straight after school to plan their outfits and to see if he had any remaining clothes or props from back then. Not even bothering to knock, Elena entered the boarding house and made her way straight to Stefan's room. She looked through the doorway at the top of the stairs and seen him with his back to the door clearing his desk. Walking over to him and covering his eyes, she decided to surprise him._

 _"_ _Guess who." Elena whispered into the back of his neck._

 _"_ _Hmmmmm, Sheriff Forbes?" Stefan jokingly asked making Elena giggle and swat his arm._

 _Turning around to face her, Stefan hooked his finger under Elena's chin and kissed her passionately knocking the air out of her. She responded to the kiss eagerly and wound her fingers in his hair. He pulled away after a minute or two and smiled at her._

 _"_ _What are you doing here? I thought I was picking you up at six for our date." Stefan asked intently._

 _"_ _Can a girlfriend not spontaneously surprise her boyfriend?" Elena asked cheekily, wrapping her arms around his neck as he held her waist._

 _"_ _Well, of course she can. But, I've got a feeling this has something to do with the fact the sixties decade dance was announced today." He replied, raising his eyebrows at her._

 _"_ _Okay, you got me. You'll go with me though, right? I know how much you loved the sixties." She asked him happily._

 _"_ _It would be an honour to take you to the dance, Miss Gilbert." He said._

 _"_ _Perfect."_

 _Pulling her even closer, Stefan leaned down to kiss her. At first it was soft and slow, so Elena thought it was innocent. However, things started to heat up when his hands began to roam from her hips to her ass. Normally, she wouldn't mind, but the dance was next week, and they had stuff to do. She pulled away and gave him a pointed look._

 _"_ _Oh no you don't, Mr Salvatore. I know you're trying to distract me from dance preparations, but it's not going to work. So, let's get started. Where's all your stuff from the sixties?" She asked through giggles._

 _"_ _Awwww, do we have to do it now?" Stefan whined and then pouted._

 _"_ _Yes." She replied against his lips after kissing his pout._

 _Stefan went up to the attic and began passing boxes down for Elena to put in his room, so they could look through them. To Elena's delight, he had discovered several boxes labelled with 'the sixties'. They began rummaging through the boxes, and Elena had found bits and pieces that she thought would look cool. However, when she found the purple hippy dress and white gogo boots, she knew she had found a winner._

 _"_ _What do you think? Would the sexy hippy style look good on me?" She asked Stefan a little seductively making him smirk._

 _"_ _Mmmm. Yes, yes I do." He responded, his eyes clouding with lust whilst he made his way over to her._

 _"_ _Nuh uh, not yet. We've still got to find what you're wearing." She said strictly, making him groan and turn back to his work._

 _Elena looked back down into the box and found a photo frame. Stefan was there dancing with some girl wearing that very dress, and they looked happy. She looked closer at the photo to see if she could tell, who it was, and then it hit her. It was Lexi._

 _"_ _Hey, what have you got there?" Stefan asked coming to her side._

 _He froze next to her when he saw the photo. Passing it to him so he could get a better look, Elena's heart broke as she watched him graze his thumb over Lexi on the photo._

 _"_ _Lexi." He breathed out and looked down at the floor._

 _Maybe she shouldn't wear that outfit, it seemed like it was going to bring back painful memories and remind him of the fact Damon killed her. She linked her arms around his arm that was by her side and leaned in to him for support, pressing a kiss to his bicep._

 _"_ _Don't worry, I won't wear the dress." Elena whispered._

 _"_ _No, wear it." Stefan said looking down and smiling at her. "This was one of the happiest points of my life. I was happy in that moment, and I'll be even happier in the moment you wear it. You know, this was taken at a Beatles concert, and afterwards Lexi used her compulsion to get past the security, so that we could party with them."_

 _"_ _No way." Elena laughed in disbelief._

 _"_ _Yep. Lexi knew how to have fun." Stefan said and chuckled lightly. "Come on, let's get back to work." He said putting the photo to the side._

 _"_ _You look hot in that photo. Do you not have that outfit somewhere?" Elena asked him to try and lighten the mood._

 _"_ _Hopefully." He chirped._

 _They spent the next few minutes in silence as they tried to find an outfit for him._

 _"_ _Ah hah, not only have I found the suit that you think I look hot in, I have found my old record player and vinyl's." Stefan exclaimed._

 _He carried his record player over to his desk alongside his vinyl's and began to set it up. Elena joined him at his side and watched his concentrated expression. Soon enough, the sound of Can't Help Falling in Love With You by Elvis Presley filled the room._

 _"_ _May I have this dance." Stefan asked formerly, offering his arm to Elena._

 _"_ _You may." Elena giggled as he twirled her and then pulled her to him. "What's gotten into you? You hate to dance."_

 _"_ _Not to this song, I don't. As long as it's you I'm dancing with, I don't mind." He said._

 _Elena could have sworn her heart melted at his words. Leaning up on her tip toes, she pressed her lips to his in a chaste kiss, trying to convey her love to him._

 _"_ _I love you, Stefan Salvatore." She whispered against his lips._

 _"_ _I love you too, Elena Gilbert." He whispered back and smiled._

 _She buried her head further into the crook of his neck, so that her cheek was rested on his shoulder as they swayed to the melody._

 _"_ _For I can't help falling in love with you." Stefan murmured along to the song quietly into her._

 _-End of flashback-_

From then on it was their song. That was back at a time when she was the happiest she had ever been since her parents died. All they had to worry about back then was one or two random vampires, and of course, Damon. But, even after that, that song was always a reminder that they loved each other, and they'd get through it together, no matter what. She vividly remembered their love for each other and she wanted it back. Elena was done playing games, she was getting Stefan back whether he liked it or not. This song was the perfect way to do it. She walked over to where he was sitting and grabbed his hand.

"Come dance with me." Elena said, and it wasn't a request it was a demand. Stefan just looked at her as if she was crazy.

"No." He replied.

"Since we got here, Stefan, I haven't asked much of you. I've complied with most things and I haven't made any attempt to escape or call home. So, the least you can do is come and dance with me." Elena demanded as her tears filled her eyes and she tried to keep herself together.

Stefan huffed and shook his head.

"You haven't even chosen a song yet." He said unhappily as he stood up and let her lead him to the floor space.

"Just wait." Elena murmured as she walked over to the jukebox and hit play.

Just like it did in Stefan's room back then, the sound of Can't Help Falling in Love With You filled the room, and Elena watched as Stefan's eyes widened and his face dropped. Elena walked back over to him, leaving little room between them, she waited for him to make the first move.

"This isn't going to prove anything." He said looking away from her but making no indication he was going to leave.

"Can you please just at least pretend?" She asked with desperation.

Giving in to her wishes, Stefan grabbed her hand, intertwining their fingers, and her waist to pull her close. Resting her chin on his shoulder and burying her face into his neck, Elena screwed her eyes closed and tried to imagine she was back in his room, reliving the moment. They swayed to the song, and as she absorbed each lyric, Elena had no choice but to release the tears that had been threatening to spill. Even though, it caused her heartbreak and sadness, she didn't want this moment to end, because if it didn't work, if it didn't bring her back, she wouldn't know what to do other than give up. Like every good thing, it didn't last forever, and they both froze as the last piano chord was played.

Tearing her head away from his neck, Elena looked up at him and saw his face washed over with panic and uncertainty, and she knew she had to capitalise on this moment. So, that's what she did. She leaned up and kissed him with everything she had. It was soft and sweet and filled with her undying love for him. He didn't push her off, but he didn't kiss her back. To decipher what was going on, she pulled away to look at his face again. She watched in awe as the tear rolled down his cheek, and his eyes flooded with emotion. He opened his mouth as if to say something, but then just collapsed to his knees as sobs racked his body. Falling to the ground beside him, Elena wrapped her arms around him as she was crying too. He leaned into her, desperately needing her support, so he could hold on.

"I'm so so sorry, Elena. I don't know what's happened to me." He sobbed into her neck and Elena just held him tighter.

"Shhhhh, it's okay. You're going to be okay, Stefan. No matter what, it's you and me always. I love you." She reassured him, and she rubbed up and down his back as he continued to cry and shake uncontrollably.

Elena knew this was going to be hard, in fact, it would probably be their greatest struggle yet. But, she also knew that she'd be there for him every step of the way. Stefan was back and that's all that mattered.


	10. Chapter 10

It was around four in the mourning before Elena was able to drag Stefan to his feet and up the stairs to his bed. He was emotionally crippled. After his humanity came back, he couldn't bring himself to move, speak or even look at Elena. So, instead he remained slumped in her arms until she decided to take him upstairs. Elena watched as his body surrendered to sleep, he must have been physically and emotionally exhausted after hours of sobbing. However, she felt wide awake. She had been waiting for this moment for months, even when Stefan returned to Mystic Falls after the summer had ended, he still wasn't really back. But, now, now he is. Although she knew she should be feeling over the moon with relief, there was this gnawing feeling that this wasn't the end of their troubles. They were probably only half way there. Elena knew it would be easy to give up on him, in fact, it would have been easier to give up on him when all of this began. Looking over at him though, and seeing his peaceful sleeping face, that wasn't tainted by guilt, she knew there was no way she could let him go. Even if it took the rest of her lifetime, she wouldn't stop until she got her Stefan back.

Waking up hours later, Elena opened her eyes to find Stefan lying there frozen in position staring at the ceiling, identically to how he'd be laying there when his humanity was off. It seemed to be some sort of coping mechanism for him, he needed Elena's presence but couldn't look at her because everything would become too real and overwhelming. Now his face wasn't blank though, it was strained and worn down. Desperate to offer him some comfort, Elena reached over to caress his cheek and at first, he flinched but then closed his eyes and relaxed into it. Elena was compelled by his acceptance to go further, so she shuffled closer and ran her fingers through his hair. While she was doing so Stefan released a breath he didn't even know he was holding. As their proximity became closer and closer, the air around them started to get hotter. One thing led to another and Elena was pressed against his side whilst one of her hands grazed against his chest. Finally directing his gaze towards her, not quite looking her in the eye though, Stefan watched with wide eyes as she edged closer. Slowly but surely, Elena leaned in and placed a soft kiss on his lips, and when he didn't back away, she kissed him again but with more conviction. This wasn't a great idea, Elena knew that much, but she couldn't help herself, especially when he started kissing her back. Every second that passed, their make out session became more heated. All sense of rationality flew out of the window and Elena threw one leg over the other side of him, so that she was straddling him. Intensifying the kiss, Stefan ran his hands down to her ass and she ground against him. But just as she was about to grab the hem of his shirt, he rolled her off of him and backed away to sit on the edge of the bed, not facing her. Internally, Elena cursed herself for letting things get too out of hand too soon. She glanced over and saw him with his head bowed whilst he was breathing heavily.

"Stefan. I'm sorry. It's just…I'm just…" Elena tried to say but just sighed. "I'm gonna head downstairs and make some breakfast. Feel free to join me whenever you're ready. Okay?"

In response, Stefan just nodded.

Entering the kitchen, Elena began making her breakfast. A few minutes had passed, and Stefan still hadn't joined her. Despite holding each other for hours last night and having their heated moment this morning, he still hadn't spoken a word to her other than his small initial apology. Elena couldn't help but wonder why? Obviously, she was aware he was feeling serious guilt and was struggling, but no matter what they had faced in the past, they were always able to talk to each other. He hadn't even looked her in the eye yet. That was probably what she missed the most the times they would just lay there and talk. They spent hours and hours talking about anything and everything, she would talk about her childhood and memories with her parents and he would tell her about all of his adventures in all the different countries he's been to. She could have listened to him all day, especially when he talked about Europe with so much passion and promised her that once she was done with college he would take her away and show her the world. It was to the point now, where she even missed the time they would vent to each other about every little thing. When times were simpler, and there only worries were Damon being a jackass and Elena not understanding her math homework. Her thoughts were interrupted by the sound of Stefan coming down the stairs, rather than heading to his usual spot on the table, he went straight onto the balcony and sat outside. Oh, so now he was going to avoid her completely? Elena thought. This wasn't going to get them anywhere, but she also couldn't force him too soon. So, she decided to start off small. Opening the fridge, she picked up a blood bag and deposited some into a small glass. Controlling his blood lust was another battle for a different day. She joined him outside and placed the glass on the table whilst taking a seat.

"Here, I thought you could use something to eat." Elena said offering a smile.

Stefan's gaze passed over the glass, but he didn't pick it up and down it like she expected, instead, he just shook his head and turned his look back to the LA horizon.

"Stefan. You need it." She urged him, but still he gave nothing response. "Listen I know this is hard Stefan. I'm not gonna sit her like some deluded young girl and expect everything from now on to be perfect and that things are gonna return to how they used to be between us. The truth is, is that this is going to be really hard. We're going to have to struggle and fight every day. But if that's what it takes to be with you, then I'm going to do it without a second thought because I love you and I know if things were the other way around, you wouldn't give up on me. You may think that after everything you've done, you've pushed me away and lost me forever. But in reality, I'm certain that I'm so in love with you that no matter what you do, you could never lose me. I love you Stefan and I believe in you, all you need to do is try."

Stefan's eyes flickered over to her and they held so much pain and conflict, Elena wanted to cry. But she had to be strong, so she leaned over and kissed him on the cheek and went about her day.


	11. Chapter 11

**Author's note: Hi, I feel like it's been so long since I've produced a chapter and told you my thoughts. I want to apologise for not uploading in so long, I've recently gone back to school and started sixth form. To anyone, who lives outside the UK and doesn't know what sixth form is, it's basically an optional form of further education for 16 years olds to do. It's a lot different to our version of 'high school', so I have been busy and stressed adjusting to it. In the future, my aim is to upload at least once a week. Sometimes it may be more, sometimes it may be less, depending on how busy I am. Finally, I just want to thank everyone who is sticking by this story and me by continuing to read and review it! Enjoy!**

A couple of days since Stefan's humanity returned had passed, and even though there hadn't been a major breakthrough, every now and again, Elena was starting to get a little more out of him. He still hadn't spoken to her, but he was able to acknowledge and look at her, not in the eye though, without a pained expression. Unlike before, he wasn't walking past her and pretending she wasn't there. Now, he was joining her at the table whenever she would make breakfast and order in or he would join her in the lounge just to simply be in her company. At the moment, they were sat out on the balcony watching the sunset similarly to how they did in Mystic Falls. Elena glanced over to Stefan and felt herself fall in love with his eyes all over again. The way the warm glow of the sun shone in his emerald orbs. Moments like this reminded her of the simple times, simple but important times, where it would just be the two of them away from the continuous stream of danger and threat. Despite the fact that the weekend consisted of being attacked by werewolves and arguments, one of Elena's favourite moments was when they went away to the lake house together, basking in the feeling of being madly in love with each other.

 _-Flashback—_

 _"_ _Having another moment?" Stefan asked tentatively, whilst wrapping his arms around her and kissing her cheek._

 _"_ _Jeremy broke his arm diving off this dock when he was six. My dad taught me how to fish right off the edge of there. So many memories. Do you ever think about us? What our future will be like? Our memories?" Elena asked curiously._

 _"_ _There are a lot of conversations to be had about our future and the kind of life we could have together."_

 _"_ _There's a box that shouldn't be open." Elena laughed nervously._

 _"_ _No, we can open it. Whenever your ready." Stefan replied softly._

 _"_ _No. I'd rather just be here. Now."_

 _"_ _You know this is a future memory. It's where your boyfriend whispered to you that he loved you. I love you." Stefan whispered into Elena's ear making her smile._

 _Then hours later as Stefan cooked, and Elena watched, the terror that plagued their lives returned when they were attacked by the pack of werewolves. But somehow, they survived, like they always do. Unfortunately, though yet another pressing factor in their lives got in the way when Damon told Stefan over the phone that Elena had signed her life away to Elijah and Klaus. He was angry, no he was furious! How could she do this? How could she stand there and ask him about their future when she's already given up her life? Stefan didn't know the answer to this question, but he sure as hell was going to find out._

 _"_ _That was uh…that was Damon. We need to talk." Stefan said bitterly._

 _"_ _What is it?" Elena asked unknowingly._

 _"_ _He learned about Elijah's plan for you to die in the sacrifice ritual." He said and watched as her face dropped._

 _"_ _I know the deal I made, Stefan. Elijah's very careful with his words. He promised to protect my friends, he never said a word about me." Elena tried to respond confidently._

 _"_ _Wait a minute. You knew you weren't going to survive this?" He asked dumbfounded._

 _"_ _If it comes down to the people that I love getting killed or me, I know what my choice is gonna be."_

 _"_ _Elena, how could you stand out there earlier with me, talking about making plans for our future, when you don't even expect to have one?"_

 _"_ _I'm sorry, Stefan. I'm just trying to keep the people that I love safe. I'm trying to keep you safe." Elena was trying to say and continue but Stefan interrupted her._

 _"_ _No. What you're doing is being a martyr." He replied angrily._

 _"_ _How is that any different from when you say that you would die to keep me safe?" Elena replied just as angrily._

 _"_ _Because I've already lived! 162 years, I have lived, and you've barely begun and now you want to let yourself get killed? That's not heroic, it's tragic." Stefan said harshly and walked away from her._

 _Elena knew he'd be mad, but she had to do this. Why should all of her friends and family die for her? Regardless, he had a point. It's ridiculous how she was so willing to give her life away at such a young age, she knew this. But, she just couldn't see another way out of this._

 _After spending the last few hours curled up on the couch trying to settle her conflicting thoughts, Elena looked up to see Stefan walking through the porch door. He'd been sat outside on the dock trying to calm down, which was hard considering the love of his life was quite happy to sit there and watch herself die. Deep down, he knew this was no good. They should be searching for alternatives and comforting each other rather than arguing. No matter how mad he was, when he walked in and saw her sat there upset, he had to walk over to the couch to care for her. He sat next to her and pulled her into him. She wrapped her arms around him and buried her face in his chest as she began to cry._

 _"_ _I just don't know what to do anymore, Stefan." She sniffled against his chest._

 _Stefan reached up and grabbed her cheek, gently pulling her face away from his neck._

 _"_ _Hey, Elena. Look at me. I know you think giving yourself up is the noble and right thing to do. You think that giving yourself away will keep everyone safe. But, it won't. It will cripple them. It will cripple me. I've been through my fair share of tragedies and losses, and I've always came out on the other side. But, losing you will destroy me so much that life wouldn't be worth living anymore. Losing you isn't an option for me, Elena. Just like it isn't for Jeremy, Jenna, Alaric, Bonnie, Caroline, Matt and even Damon. All you need to do, is be willing to fight. Have hope. Please, Elena, don't give up." Stefan said shakily._

 _Elena paused and then let go. She let go of every thought she had of just giving up. Like always she was inspired by Stefan, inspired by his love and hope to carry on._

 _-End of flashback—_

It's funny how what goes around comes around, Elena thought. Now, Stefan was the one, who had to fight and have hope. He had managed to get through her phase of uncertainty and doubt, so now she had to do the same for him. Elena glanced over towards him again, and whilst she was lost in her memories he must have edged slightly closer to her as she could now feel the warmth radiating of his body. Feeling that familiar jolt of electricity surge through her body, Elena looked down and saw his hand grasping hers. She interlocked their fingers and shifted over slightly, so that she could rest her head on his shoulder. To Elena's happiness, he didn't seem to mind. Sighing contently, Elena gazed at the sparkling lights of the city knowing things were going to get better.


	12. Chapter 12

Since his humanity had returned, all Elena and Stefan had done was stay cooped up in the house and she was getting seriously sick of it. Even though things were gradually getting better they still hadn't spoken, well, he hadn't spoken to her, but she spoke about anything and everything to him. It had turned into a daily ritual for them to go out on the balcony every night and gaze at the city whilst she rested into his side. Elena knew that it counted for something, but she also knew that he was never going to fully recover if they never left the house.

Rolling out of bed, she decided that it was about time she got him out of the house and settled him back into reality, despite the fact their reality was messed up anyway. She skipped down the stairs and into the kitchen where he was sitting.

"Hey. Come on, get up. We're going out." Elena chirped trying to not make it a big deal. In response, he just furrowed his brows and straightened his lips. Knowing that this would be this reaction, Elena pushed further. "We can't just stay trapped in this house forever, Stefan. Look it's a beautiful day we should go out."

Despite her efforts, he still had the firm hesitant look on his face but this time he bowed his head in order to avoid her gaze. She sighed as she knew she had to bring out the big guns if he was going to be remotely cooperative with her.

"Right fine. If you're not coming, I'll go out by myself." She said defiantly turning on her heel to go back upstairs and change.

Just as she hoped, Stefan had got up and followed her. Before she started to climb the stairs, she turned around to find Stefan sheepishly standing behind her with hesitancy written all over his face. To comfort him, Elena grabbed his hand and led him up the stairs to his room. She scanned through his wardrobe and drawers to find him a suitable shirt and pair of shorts.

"Okay, get changed into these and get ready and I'll meet you downstairs in fifteen." She said handing him the clothes.

Elena hurriedly got ready and ran downstairs to put together a quick picnic. If they were going to be in broad daylight, he couldn't just drink from a blood bag, so she poured some into a flask and then placed it in her bag. Minute or two later, Stefan had made his way down the stairs dressed and ready to go. Wow, he looked good in his white linen shirt and navy cargo shorts. She had to pinch herself to keep focus otherwise she would've jumped him, and they would never have got out of the house. Once again, she grabbed his hand so that she could lead him outside to the car. They got in and Elena started driving. Ever since she was little, she'd always wanted to visit Los Angeles and ever since she'd met Stefan she had wanted to see it with him, so months ago when things seemed so much simpler, she had begun researching and found this small beach that was quitter than the other beaches around.

After a one-hour drive, they arrived at the beach. Grabbing the bag, Elena began walking out of the parking lot and to the sand knowing that Stefan wouldn't be far behind. She stopped and set her bag down, pulling the blanket out and laying it on the golden sand. Then she sat down and patted the spot next to her signalling for him to sit down, which he did. Reaching downwards, Elena began pulling her sun dress off to reveal her blue bikini and when she lifted her gaze back to Stefan, she caught him staring at her body. But then Elena snapped him out of his trance when she reached across him to grab the rest of the stuff out the bag. Internally, she smirked as she pulled the sunscreen out and began applying it in front of him. Out of the corner of her eye, she could see him glancing at her every now and again. Once she had covered her arms, legs and chest, she turned to him.

"Hey, can you do my back for me please?" Elena asked seductively, and Stefan gulped and nodded.

She knew she was teasing him, but Elena figured it might be the way she'd get him to speak or give her more contact. To her delight, he grabbed the bottle of sunscreen and squeezed some onto his hand. At first, he hesitated, as if it pained him to touch her, and when he did start rubbing it into her back, it wasn't firm yet soothing the way he used to do it, he did it in such a shaky panicked way as if he thought if he touched her too hard she might break. This was one of the many negatives from this situation, he treats her as if she would fall apart if he did the slightest thing wrong and it broke her heart. Control is exactly what she needed. If she could just take control and call the shots, then Stefan couldn't feel as though he was doing anything wrong. Elena turned around and crawled closer to him and began unbuttoning his shirt and pushing it off his shoulders. Proceeding to stand up, she pulled him to his feet and walked him over and into the water. Walking in, Elena waited until the water level had reached the top of her shoulders before turning around and wrapping her arms around his neck and lifting herself so that she could wrap her legs around his waist. He exhaled and looked away from her, but she grabbed his face and forced him to look at her.

"Look at me." She whispered, and he listened. "Hold me, please. I need this Stefan."

Normally, when she asks him to do something like this he finds a way to get out of it but this time he listened, and his hands found her waist as she pressed her forehead against his. Not that it was possible, he wrapped his arms around her tighter to pull her closer and buried his face in her neck whilst she did the same. It must have been hours, Elena thought, they must have spent hours like that in the water until Elena broke apart slightly.

"Hey, I made some food. Let's go get something to eat." She whispered softly, and he nodded.

Laying down, they spent the next hour laying there eating their food and enjoying the peace and quiet since most of the other people had left. After they finished eating, Elena grabbed the other blanket out of her bag and handed it to Stefan, and then she sat down in between his legs. Now not so hesitant, Stefan pulled the blanket around them and pulled her so that her back was against his chest. Finally, Elena felt as though they had found their way back to each other. After months of heartbreak, sorrow and shock, she finally felt safe and knew that this is exactly where she belonged. They stayed there and watched the sunset neither one of them wanting to move.

She had no idea what the time was, but she sighed knowing they should probably go. He tightened his hold trying to tell that he didn't want to move.

"Stefan. We should go." Elena said unconvincingly.

Trying to get up, she pressed her hands against his legs and pushed, but his arms around her waist just pulled her back down and she giggled.

"Fine, five more minutes." She said not intending the joke.

She felt Stefan's smirk on her neck and then she realised what happened the last time she had told him five minutes when they were late for school. Minutes later, something happened that made Elena's heart stop.

"I love you." Stefan whispered into her ear.

Freezing entirely, Elena couldn't believe what she had just heard, at least what she thinks she heard. She turned to face him and was met with his green eyes, and rather than showing the panic and uncertainty they had been, they showed the love and admiration they had in the past. Throwing her arms around his neck, Elena threw her lips at his so hard, he fell onto his back. For the first time in a long time, Stefan responded sincerely to the kiss and rolled the over so that he was on top. Elena detached their lips and Stefan looked down and saw her the tears falling from her eyes but also her smile.

"I love you too." Elena choked out and then pulled him back down to the.

Suddenly, Elena didn't care about leaving, all she cared about was staying there for as long as possible.


End file.
